1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, in particular, to an information processing apparatus having an object network as a language processing function and a common platform as an interface function with a client, an object of the object network having a hierarchical structure composed of a data model, an object model, a role model, and a process model. In addition, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that allows a WELL system as software using an object network and a common platform to be exported to another software. Moreover, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that allows a system structure to be designed in such a manner that objects correlate with data paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of virtual reality system, a variety of software architectures have been widely and actively used, studied, and developed. However, when an animation movie is created, much labor and time and many resources are required. In other words, it is difficult for a small group to create a animation movie. Thus, it has been desired to accomplish a user-friendly computer graphics work creation assisting system that allows the user to easily create a more reality animation movie.
A technology that satisfies such needs is disclosed in for example Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 5-233690 titled “Language Processing System using Object Network”. In the technology as a first related art reference, data as drawing objects and various operations thereof are modeled as an object network.
As a second related art reference, an information processing apparatus having a common platform as an interface having various windows with which the user inputs commands and data and see executed results of a computer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 7-295929 titled “Interactive Information Processing Apparatus using Common Platform Function”.
As a third related art reference, a technology for accomplishing a system that allows the user to easily develop an application having visibility, interactivity, and harmonization using the object network and common platform is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 9-297684 titled “Information Processing Apparatus using Object Network”.
As software having such object network and common platform, a WELL system using a functional language referred to as WELL (Window based Elaboration language) is known. With the WELL system, various processes can be executed using relevant object networks, and is not limited to a particular processing field, for instance animation movie creating processes such as a color picture creating process and a painting process.
However, in an information process using such object network and common platform, since a functional language referred to as WELL is used, a transporting technology for transporting the WELL system to another software architecture has not been completely accomplished. Thus, it is not easy to use such an information process on another software.
Moreover, in the WELL system, a process of a particular field can be performed using a relevant object network. However, it is difficult to design a system structure using the WELL system in relation to a system such as a large scale integration circuit (LSI).